


a name in shelesh

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [327]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Rydaal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Humans had no concept of soulmates.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [327]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 25





	a name in shelesh

Humans had no concept of soulmates, and neither did any other Milkyway species. That meant that when Sara was born, there had been tons of confused doctors trying to investigate the purple mark on her arm. It was far from the color of a birthmark, and the mark looked like writing, though, no language matched it.

As she grew up, she always hid the mark, it was easier that way, no weird questions or stares. The only one she ever talked to about it was Scott, her brother.

And since she had no idea what that mark was, she just let it be, and lived her life. Soon, she was in Andromeda, and was the new pathfinder.

It was soon they met the alien race named Angara. But what they didn’t know at first, was that all Angarans were born with the name of their soulmate on their bodies.

It wasn’t until she met Jaal and saw the obvious “Sara” tattooed onto his arm in  _ English _ that questions were asked. Not even five minutes later, she had gotten an answer to the lifelong question of her own. Her mark was the name of her soulmate, it was written Shelesh and said “Jaal”.

That alien was her soulmate, and fate had brought them together, taking her from a completely different galaxy. Both had grown up confused, Sara wondering what that mark was, and Jaal wondering why his was different.

They didn’t start dating immediately, because a mark telling someone that a certain person was meant for someone else just sounded so foreign to Sara, but as time passed, they developed true feelings to each other.

Now, the two had been together for years and couldn’t be happier. It had truly been fate binding them together.

And every time Sara looked at her arm, seeing the beautiful purple mark, she couldn’t help but smile.

Now, she knew what it said. It truly was the name of her soulmate.

Jaal.


End file.
